Create A Clan
by Eclipsedawn of MoonClan
Summary: ONly a couple more clans :
1. Chapter 1

**Submit A clan For the Story the Awakening (ONLY SIX WILL BE ACCEPTED BUT SUBMIT AS MANY AS U WANT BECAUSE I MAY USE THEM IN A LATER STORY)**

Form

Clan Name:

Normal apperance of cats of this clan:

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan:

Territory

HIstory:

Other:

Ex.

Clan Name: PondClan

Mostly cats have blue, grey, or silver fur, sleek pelts, strong muscles and long legs for swimming.

PondClan cats are very reserved and prefer to stick to themselves. They are baturally peaceful though will fight bravely for something they beleive strongly in, or to protect their clan or clan mates.

Territory: POndClan cats live in the murky forests next to a large lake, though dark this forest is filled with many springs, ponds, and other sources of water. Though PondClan cats prefer to stick to water they can adapt to live almost anywhere.

History: PondClan, was driven from their home by the other clan there. Forced to Flee PondCLan cats made their way to where they currently live under their strong leader, Thunderstar, once they reached the lake how ever Thunderstar's ambition won over and he tried to destroy the smaller clans. The PondClan cats were forced to banish him and they now live peacefully under their leader, Frogstar, with the other clans.

PLease Submit


	2. LIst of Clans Results soon

**Submit A clan For the Story the Awakening (ONLY SIX WILL BE ACCEPTED BUT SUBMIT AS MANY AS U WANT BECAUSE I MAY USE THEM IN A LATER STORY)**

Form

Clan Name:

Normal apperance of cats of this clan:

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan:

Territory

HIstory:

Other:

Ex.

Clan Name: PondClan

Mostly cats have blue, grey, or silver fur, sleek pelts, strong muscles and long legs for swimming.

PondClan cats are very reserved and prefer to stick to themselves. They are baturally peaceful though will fight bravely for something they beleive strongly in, or to protect their clan or clan mates.

Territory: POndClan cats live in the murky forests next to a large lake, though dark this forest is filled with many springs, ponds, and other sources of water. Though PondClan cats prefer to stick to water they can adapt to live almost anywhere.

History: PondClan, was driven from their home by the other clan there. Forced to Flee PondCLan cats made their way to where they currently live under their strong leader, Thunderstar, once they reached the lake how ever Thunderstar's ambition won over and he tried to destroy the smaller clans. The PondClan cats were forced to banish him and they now live peacefully under their leader, Frogstar, with the other clans.

PLease Submit

Contestants (So Far):

PhoenixClan

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have red, orange, yellow, or white fur with the rare blue cat being thrown in, fur length ranging from short to long, large paws and claws for climbing, and leaner bodies fit for long distance running.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: PhoenixClan cats are intensely loyal to their clan and the code. They have very little patience for trespassers and diplomacy. They will not start a fight unless they feel they have been wronged somehow, but that tends to be quite often.

Territory: PhoenixClan cats prefer to live on plains or in the woods, where their speed and climbing skills give them the advantage. They have a deep distrust of water and swimming and will only approach the lake if absolutely needed.

HIstory: PhoenixClan was originally three different rouge groups who all fought for supremacy in a far away land. After a great battle that left most dead, the remaining cats were visited by StarClan and given the warrior code. After StarClan left them, a bird-like fire flew across the sky, heading towards their current territory. They followed it, and after hearing stories of such a bird, named themselves after the animal that had brought them to their new land: the Phoenix. To this day, when performing ceremonies, the FlareClan leader will ask for both StarClan and the Phoenix's approval and blessing. The current leader, Blazingstar, is dying, and it is assumed that his daughter and deputy, Fallenstone, will soon take his place as the first she-cat leader of their clan.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: TreeClan<p>

CTas of TreecLan are normally dark brown, gray, or black so they blend with their surroundings.

TreeClan cats are brave and bold, willing to stick up for themselves and their clan mates.

Territory: TreeClan cats live in the large rain forest next to a lake on the edge of a giant mountain range. Their camp is located almost exactly in the center of the forest, in a large comfortable clearing.

History; TreeClan was founded by a cat who ran away from a different clan named Treeblaze, she then formed TreeClan out of other clan cats and loners so that it became as big as any of the other clans.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: Eveclan<p>

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have black, brown or dark purple pelts. They are mostly strong and well built. They are very camoflaged against the dark barks of the trees around where they live.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: Eveclan cats are very smart but normally use their knowledge for good doing. They are very peaceful but if caught in a fight they are strong fighters and can over power their opponents. They like to help other clans and normally are very kind.

Territory: Eveclan live at the edge of the forest. The bark of the trees are dark and they help make the cats invisible to predators. At the very edge of the forest there is a river that flows around the edge of the whole forest. The river is a couple of paws in front of the forest and on the other side of the river there is field with several trees and lots of herbs.

History: Eveclan used to live in the whole forest until the other clans came. They agreed to give some territory to the other clans that came from other places and have been driven out by other clans. They are now living under the reign of their leader, Nightstar.

Other: They are the only clan that can defeat badgers and the other clans appreciate what Eveclan have done for them.

* * *

><p>Name: Jadeclan<p>

Appearance: Usually black, white, grey, or dark brown. Rarely, some cats are tabby or tortoishell, but are usually just plain. Most have long, shaggy, coats and large claws.

Attitude: Strong, fierce, and prefer to use claws more than words. They leap into battle quite easily, and are not quick to retreat. Most kill when in battle. But the clan has a good side too. At Gatherings or during hard times, they will help out the other clans... at a price.

Territory: Half is mountains and a large chunk is a wide plain. There is a small forest, and it has three streams: one in the mountains, one on the far side of the plain, and one through the forest.

History: They have won many battles in the past and have never been defeated before. They have driven out a clan before, but sadly helped bring them back. One warrior they had was a kit-stealer, and the clan grew large. They have different rules, do not believe and Starclan, and break the Warrior Code... alot.

Other: Leader is Battlestar, deputy is Falconwing, and medicine cat is Dreampelt. They are sheltered in a large hollow cave in the mountains. They have one-third of the cats living in the forest. They meet up once a week and switch cats to live in the forest. These are the ones that hunt.

Clan Name: Darkclan

Normal Appearance of cats in this clan: Darkish colors, like dark brown or dark gray, the occasional Dark ginger or pale gray, but never really pure white, just patches or stripes of white. Any color eyes, normally blue or amber.

Normal Attitude/Personality: Friendly, but slightly mysterious. Sometimes they can be a bit snobby, but hardly. They are kind and will help others in need.

Territory: a burned meadow with charred trees. They dug their camp from a large badger set to accommodate many cats, tunnels lead off to different dens. The top of the territory is burned and gray, with little vegitation.

History: was once a clan called Meadowclan, but when a fire burned throught the meadow, most of the cats were killed. From the remaining cats, a warrior named Darkfeather started a new clan, she found that a badger set caved into, well, a cave. and that's what they made their camp from.

Other: they don't catch a lot of prey, so they are pretty thin.

Clan Name: EarthClan

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: The clan cats usually have nature coloured pelts. Grown, grey, russet, tawny and sometimes dappled. They have long legs,and extremly long sharp claws.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: EarthClan warriors and kind and confident. Although they may seem to be nice, they can change their attitude in the blink of an eye. Going from helpful to savage. But to cat of their Clan and close friends, they are loyal and protective.

Territory: EarthClan covers a forest area which has scattered waterfalls in it. It's a beautiful place and they gaurd it with their life to make sure no one else takes their spot. But just like everything else, it can't be perfect. Twolegs usually come to a part of their territory in new-leaf, but they know how to handle them.

History: EarthClan was made by a band of rouges, and then slowly became the powerful Clan they are today. Their first leader, Rainstar, worked hard to make her Clan as it is now, and struggled with the Clan threw many hardships in the begining.

Other: Current leader; Shadowstar (large, dark handsome tabby with bright gold eyes and a long tail.) Current Deputy; Flshfur (dappled small tom with bright green eyes. One of the fastest cats around with swift paws, good for hunting and fighting.

You can change the leader and deputy up if you want (:

Clan Name: SnowClan

Appearance: Cats of snowclan are usually gray, silver, blue, black, and the rare white also. Their pelts are these colors to help then blend into their surroundings (snow). Their eyes are usually gray, black, Silver, blue, or purple.

Attitude: SnowClan cats are very tough because of having to survive where it snows most of the time. They are very brave and kind, but are protective of their clan and territory.

History: SnowClan's ancestors are called CloudClan because snow originates front the clouds. They're medicine cats are called healers. They're apprentices are called Beginners or Begins for shortWhen warriors become leaders they add on cloud as the ending Of their name. They have living in the snowy forest for as Long as they

can remember. Their leader is named Snowcloud.

Territory: they live in an area In the forest with 2 other clans called fireclan and earthclan. Snowclan lives in a woodsy area that gets alot of snow.

Clan Name: LunarClan

Noraml Apperance: Cats of LunarClan normally have sleek shining Silver, black, white, or occasionally gold fur. They have long legs and large ears, so they can live well in the upper mountains or generally anywhere at all.

Attitude: LunarClan cats are bold and smart but also kind of sneaky and sucluded, It's like a mix of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. They prefer to hunt by night though occasionally they will in the daylight. They are a naturally smaller clan because they are strong but do not swell in numbers. They are some of the best hunters and prefer to hunt in groups so they can bring down larger prey.

History: LunarClan was formed by a large group of rouges which wanted to be something else and have an easier life then they did before. A rouge named Lunar finally formed the clan, LunarClan cats have great faith in StarClan believing STarClan is the only reason they became what they are now. LunarClan cats also have a slight obsesion with the Moon and believes their is another clan of ancestors for even more strong and amazing cats called MoonClan where only the bravest and most dignified warriors get to go.

Territory: LunarClan cats live high up in the mountains most of their territory barren with caves or a small part is in the pine forest. Their camp is currently located very close to the peak of the mountain though they move farther down it to their Leafbare camp when the weather gets cold.

Other; The current leader is Ruststar, The deputy is Dashleg, and the medicine cat Brightblaze. LunarClan cats don't believe in having femal leaders or deputies.


	3. List 2 of Clans NExt to Last List

**Submit A clan For the Story the Awakening (ONLY SIX WILL BE ACCEPTED BUT SUBMIT AS MANY AS U WANT BECAUSE I MAY USE THEM IN A LATER STORY) Next Is Last UIpdate SO Hurry!**

Form

Clan Name:

Normal apperance of cats of this clan:

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan:

Territory

HIstory:

Other:

Ex.

Clan Name: PondClan

Mostly cats have blue, grey, or silver fur, sleek pelts, strong muscles and long legs for swimming.

PondClan cats are very reserved and prefer to stick to themselves. They are baturally peaceful though will fight bravely for something they beleive strongly in, or to protect their clan or clan mates.

Territory: POndClan cats live in the murky forests next to a large lake, though dark this forest is filled with many springs, ponds, and other sources of water. Though PondClan cats prefer to stick to water they can adapt to live almost anywhere.

History: PondClan, was driven from their home by the other clan there. Forced to Flee PondCLan cats made their way to where they currently live under their strong leader, Thunderstar, once they reached the lake how ever Thunderstar's ambition won over and he tried to destroy the smaller clans. The PondClan cats were forced to banish him and they now live peacefully under their leader, Frogstar, with the other clans.

PLease Submit

Contestants (So Far):

PhoenixClan

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have red, orange, yellow, or white fur with the rare blue cat being thrown in, fur length ranging from short to long, large paws and claws for climbing, and leaner bodies fit for long distance running.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: PhoenixClan cats are intensely loyal to their clan and the code. They have very little patience for trespassers and diplomacy. They will not start a fight unless they feel they have been wronged somehow, but that tends to be quite often.

Territory: PhoenixClan cats prefer to live on plains or in the woods, where their speed and climbing skills give them the advantage. They have a deep distrust of water and swimming and will only approach the lake if absolutely needed.

HIstory: PhoenixClan was originally three different rouge groups who all fought for supremacy in a far away land. After a great battle that left most dead, the remaining cats were visited by StarClan and given the warrior code. After StarClan left them, a bird-like fire flew across the sky, heading towards their current territory. They followed it, and after hearing stories of such a bird, named themselves after the animal that had brought them to their new land: the Phoenix. To this day, when performing ceremonies, the FlareClan leader will ask for both StarClan and the Phoenix's approval and blessing. The current leader, Blazingstar, is dying, and it is assumed that his daughter and deputy, Fallenstone, will soon take his place as the first she-cat leader of their clan.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: TreeClan<p>

CTas of TreecLan are normally dark brown, gray, or black so they blend with their surroundings.

TreeClan cats are brave and bold, willing to stick up for themselves and their clan mates.

Territory: TreeClan cats live in the large rain forest next to a lake on the edge of a giant mountain range. Their camp is located almost exactly in the center of the forest, in a large comfortable clearing.

History; TreeClan was founded by a cat who ran away from a different clan named Treeblaze, she then formed TreeClan out of other clan cats and loners so that it became as big as any of the other clans.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: Eveclan<p>

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have black, brown or dark purple pelts. They are mostly strong and well built. They are very camoflaged against the dark barks of the trees around where they live.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: Eveclan cats are very smart but normally use their knowledge for good doing. They are very peaceful but if caught in a fight they are strong fighters and can over power their opponents. They like to help other clans and normally are very kind.

Territory: Eveclan live at the edge of the forest. The bark of the trees are dark and they help make the cats invisible to predators. At the very edge of the forest there is a river that flows around the edge of the whole forest. The river is a couple of paws in front of the forest and on the other side of the river there is field with several trees and lots of herbs.

History: Eveclan used to live in the whole forest until the other clans came. They agreed to give some territory to the other clans that came from other places and have been driven out by other clans. They are now living under the reign of their leader, Nightstar.

Other: They are the only clan that can defeat badgers and the other clans appreciate what Eveclan have done for them.

* * *

><p>Name: Jadeclan<p>

Appearance: Usually black, white, grey, or dark brown. Rarely, some cats are tabby or tortoishell, but are usually just plain. Most have long, shaggy, coats and large claws.

Attitude: Strong, fierce, and prefer to use claws more than words. They leap into battle quite easily, and are not quick to retreat. Most kill when in battle. But the clan has a good side too. At Gatherings or during hard times, they will help out the other clans... at a price.

Territory: Half is mountains and a large chunk is a wide plain. There is a small forest, and it has three streams: one in the mountains, one on the far side of the plain, and one through the forest.

History: They have won many battles in the past and have never been defeated before. They have driven out a clan before, but sadly helped bring them back. One warrior they had was a kit-stealer, and the clan grew large. They have different rules, do not believe and Starclan, and break the Warrior Code... alot.

Other: Leader is Battlestar, deputy is Falconwing, and medicine cat is Dreampelt. They are sheltered in a large hollow cave in the mountains. They have one-third of the cats living in the forest. They meet up once a week and switch cats to live in the forest. These are the ones that hunt.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: Darkclan<p>

Normal Appearance of cats in this clan: Darkish colors, like dark brown or dark gray, the occasional Dark ginger or pale gray, but never really pure white, just patches or stripes of white. Any color eyes, normally blue or amber.

Normal Attitude/Personality: Friendly, but slightly mysterious. Sometimes they can be a bit snobby, but hardly. They are kind and will help others in need.

Territory: a burned meadow with charred trees. They dug their camp from a large badger set to accommodate many cats, tunnels lead off to different dens. The top of the territory is burned and gray, with little vegitation.

History: was once a clan called Meadowclan, but when a fire burned throught the meadow, most of the cats were killed. From the remaining cats, a warrior named Darkfeather started a new clan, she found that a badger set caved into, well, a cave. and that's what they made their camp from.

Other: they don't catch a lot of prey, so they are pretty thin.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: EarthClan<p>

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: The clan cats usually have nature coloured pelts. Grown, grey, russet, tawny and sometimes dappled. They have long legs,and extremly long sharp claws.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: EarthClan warriors and kind and confident. Although they may seem to be nice, they can change their attitude in the blink of an eye. Going from helpful to savage. But to cat of their Clan and close friends, they are loyal and protective.

Territory: EarthClan covers a forest area which has scattered waterfalls in it. It's a beautiful place and they gaurd it with their life to make sure no one else takes their spot. But just like everything else, it can't be perfect. Twolegs usually come to a part of their territory in new-leaf, but they know how to handle them.

History: EarthClan was made by a band of rouges, and then slowly became the powerful Clan they are today. Their first leader, Rainstar, worked hard to make her Clan as it is now, and struggled with the Clan threw many hardships in the begining.

Other: Current leader; Shadowstar (large, dark handsome tabby with bright gold eyes and a long tail.) Current Deputy; Flshfur (dappled small tom with bright green eyes. One of the fastest cats around with swift paws, good for hunting and fighting.

You can change the leader and deputy up if you want (:

* * *

><p>Clan Name: SnowClan<p>

Appearance: Cats of snowclan are usually gray, silver, blue, black, and the rare white also. Their pelts are these colors to help then blend into their surroundings (snow). Their eyes are usually gray, black, Silver, blue, or purple.

Attitude: SnowClan cats are very tough because of having to survive where it snows most of the time. They are very brave and kind, but are protective of their clan and territory.

History: SnowClan's ancestors are called CloudClan because snow originates front the clouds. They're medicine cats are called healers. They're apprentices are called Beginners or Begins for shortWhen warriors become leaders they add on cloud as the ending Of their name. They have living in the snowy forest for as Long as they

can remember. Their leader is named Snowcloud.

Territory: they live in an area In the forest with 2 other clans called fireclan and earthclan. Snowclan lives in a woodsy area that gets alot of snow.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: LunarClan<p>

Noraml Apperance: Cats of LunarClan normally have sleek shining Silver, black, white, or occasionally gold fur. They have long legs and large ears, so they can live well in the upper mountains or generally anywhere at all.

Attitude: LunarClan cats are bold and smart but also kind of sneaky and sucluded, It's like a mix of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. They prefer to hunt by night though occasionally they will in the daylight. They are a naturally smaller clan because they are strong but do not swell in numbers. They are some of the best hunters and prefer to hunt in groups so they can bring down larger prey.

History: LunarClan was formed by a large group of rouges which wanted to be something else and have an easier life then they did before. A rouge named Lunar finally formed the clan, LunarClan cats have great faith in StarClan believing STarClan is the only reason they became what they are now. LunarClan cats also have a slight obsesion with the Moon and believes their is another clan of ancestors for even more strong and amazing cats called MoonClan where only the bravest and most dignified warriors get to go.

Territory: LunarClan cats live high up in the mountains most of their territory barren with caves or a small part is in the pine forest. Their camp is currently located very close to the peak of the mountain though they move farther down it to their Leafbare camp when the weather gets cold.

Other; The current leader is Ruststar, The deputy is Dashleg, and the medicine cat Brightblaze. LunarClan cats don't believe in having femal leaders or deputies.

Clan name: EchoClan

Normal apperance: Grey, black or white colored pelts with gren or blue eyes.

Normal attitude: Calm and quiet, they get along with other Clans. They prefer in battle to stand alone. They are brave and very loyal and most falll in love. [That's because they all get along very well]

Territory: Rocky and mountainess with tall trees and narrow pathes.

History: They were created by Echo, who liked the idea of a group of cats working together. She was very kind, but never took a mate. They were the first Clan to be created.

Other: The equal of SkyClan, must be strong jumper.

Name: Airclan

Appearance: Greys browns and yellows mostly. They have short fur and long legs.

Attitude: Wily and sneaky. They are fast runners and high jumpers. Basically a mix of Windclan and Skyclan. These cats are extremely loyal and will do anything for their clan. They are fierce in battle, but don`t usually like to kill.

Territory: A large plain. There are only two trees, and those are given to the elders and queens. There is also a small gorge by a slow-moving stream.

History: They have fought against other clans many times over their gorge which is nearly on the border. They have managed to keep it though, and do not plan on letting it go anytime soon.

Other: Their leader is Reedstar, deputy is Kestrelwing, medicine cat is Iciclefire, and medicine cat apprentice is Cloudpaw.

Clan name:Leafclan

Normal Appearance of cats in this clan: Usually brown, black, white, orange,silver, red and gray with the ocassional blue!Slender bodies and largish have dappled coats!

Normal Attidude of cats in this clan:Very kind and gentle and like helping other clans. Known to be the best hunters in the forest. Rather like they want is smart and they know everything about Nature!

Territory:Beside a lake in a forest in English Countryside. Near Twoleg place where a kind dog Bess lives.

History:Leafclan started off with two young cats: Lionstream and was from Windclan and Lionstream from Riverclan. They met each other when Silverflower was being attacked by a fox and Lionstream saved they fell in clans found out and made them loners. They ran away to a forest and met some other cats there. They started a called their clan Leafclan because of the many different trees that were there with interesting leaves.

Other:They like eating birds and landprey and fish!They can also swim!


	4. Results

**Submit A clan For the Story the Awakening (ONLY SIX WILL BE ACCEPTED BUT SUBMIT AS MANY AS U WANT BECAUSE I MAY USE THEM IN A LATER STORY) Next Is Last UIpdate SO Hurry!**

Form

Clan Name:

Normal apperance of cats of this clan:

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan:

Territory

HIstory:

Other:

Ex.

Clan Name: PondClan

Mostly cats have blue, grey, or silver fur, sleek pelts, strong muscles and long legs for swimming.

PondClan cats are very reserved and prefer to stick to themselves. They are baturally peaceful though will fight bravely for something they beleive strongly in, or to protect their clan or clan mates.

Territory: POndClan cats live in the murky forests next to a large lake, though dark this forest is filled with many springs, ponds, and other sources of water. Though PondClan cats prefer to stick to water they can adapt to live almost anywhere.

History: PondClan, was driven from their home by the other clan there. Forced to Flee PondCLan cats made their way to where they currently live under their strong leader, Thunderstar, once they reached the lake how ever Thunderstar's ambition won over and he tried to destroy the smaller clans. The PondClan cats were forced to banish him and they now live peacefully under their leader, Frogstar, with the other clans.

PLease Submit

Winners

1) PhoenixClan (Thatgirlwithwings)

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have red, orange, yellow, or white fur with the rare blue cat being thrown in, fur length ranging from short to long, large paws and claws for climbing, and leaner bodies fit for long distance running.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: PhoenixClan cats are intensely loyal to their clan and the code. They have very little patience for trespassers and diplomacy. They will not start a fight unless they feel they have been wronged somehow, but that tends to be quite often.

Territory: PhoenixClan cats prefer to live on plains or in the woods, where their speed and climbing skills give them the advantage. They have a deep distrust of water and swimming and will only approach the lake if absolutely needed.

HIstory: PhoenixClan was originally three different rouge groups who all fought for supremacy in a far away land. After a great battle that left most dead, the remaining cats were visited by StarClan and given the warrior code. After StarClan left them, a bird-like fire flew across the sky, heading towards their current territory. They followed it, and after hearing stories of such a bird, named themselves after the animal that had brought them to their new land: the Phoenix. To this day, when performing ceremonies, the FlareClan leader will ask for both StarClan and the Phoenix's approval and blessing. The current leader, Blazingstar, is dying, and it is assumed that his daughter and deputy, Fallenstone, will soon take his place as the first she-cat leader of their clan.

* * *

><p>2) Name: Jadeclan (Randomcat)<p>

Appearance: Usually black, white, grey, or dark brown. Rarely, some cats are tabby or tortoishell, but are usually just plain. Most have long, shaggy, coats and large claws.

Attitude: Strong, fierce, and prefer to use claws more than words. They leap into battle quite easily, and are not quick to retreat. Most kill when in battle. But the clan has a good side too. At Gatherings or during hard times, they will help out the other clans... at a price.

Territory: Half is mountains and a large chunk is a wide plain. There is a small forest, and it has three streams: one in the mountains, one on the far side of the plain, and one through the forest.

History: They have won many battles in the past and have never been defeated before. They have driven out a clan before, but sadly helped bring them back. One warrior they had was a kit-stealer, and the clan grew large. They have different rules, do not believe and Starclan, and break the Warrior Code... alot.

Other: Leader is Battlestar, deputy is Falconwing, and medicine cat is Dreampelt. They are sheltered in a large hollow cave in the mountains. They have one-third of the cats living in the forest. They meet up once a week and switch cats to live in the forest. These are the ones that hunt.

* * *

><p>3) Clan Name: WillowClan (Shaderipple)<p>

Normal Apperance of Cats: WillowClan cats usually have brown, grey, or siver pelts. They commonly have tabby stripes and the occasional tortishell. They have long lanky and strong legs for climbing and swimming. They have sharp claws to propel them up trees or any other things they climb

Normal attitude of Cats: WillowClan cats are naturally peaceful cats, and prefer not to battle with any other clans. WIllowClan cats are also very shy and prefer to avoid any other cats outside of their own clan. Though shy in battle WillowClan cats will fight just as fericous as any other clans would maybe even more so.

Territory: WillowClan lives on the very edge of the mountain part of their territory is also covered by a pine forest, but mostly it is meadows and barren plains.

History: WillowClan cats used to be a large group of kittypets loners and rouges who all dearly wnated to venture into the forest and live toghter. Finally a kittypet named williow made them an offical clan. WillowClan cats do not believe in StarClna but instead believe that cats come back again after the die, so basically reincarnation but always as a catt. WillowClan cats are clever and kind of tricky. Their Current Leader is Gorsetsar. Deputy: Bumbleheart and medicie cart Redclaw.

Other: Sher cats are mistreated in WIllowClan and are forcecd to automaticaly become queens never warriors. They are beaten and even killed and they do not get to choose who their mate is. The leaders mate names end in feather, Deputy Light and medicine cat berry, while normal warriors mates names end in leaf and unchoosen queens in ripple.

4) Clan Name: LunarClan (Destinyheart3122)

Noraml Apperance: Cats of LunarClan normally have sleek shining Silver, black, white, or occasionally gold fur. They have long legs and large ears, so they can live well in the upper mountains or generally anywhere at all.

Attitude: LunarClan cats are bold and smart but also kind of sneaky and sucluded, It's like a mix of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. They prefer to hunt by night though occasionally they will in the daylight. They are a naturally smaller clan because they are strong but do not swell in numbers. They are some of the best hunters and prefer to hunt in groups so they can bring down larger prey.

History: LunarClan was formed by a large group of rouges which wanted to be something else and have an easier life then they did before. A rouge named Lunar finally formed the clan, LunarClan cats have great faith in StarClan believing STarClan is the only reason they became what they are now. LunarClan cats also have a slight obsesion with the Moon and believes their is another clan of ancestors for even more strong and amazing cats called MoonClan where only the bravest and most dignified warriors get to go.

Territory: LunarClan cats live high up in the mountains most of their territory barren with caves or a small part is in the pine forest. Their camp is currently located very close to the peak of the mountain though they move farther down it to their Leafbare camp when the weather gets cold.

Other; The current leader is Ruststar, The deputy is Dashleg, and the medicine cat Brightblaze. LunarClan cats don't believe in having femal leaders or deputies.

5) Clan Name: EarthClan (liltribble)

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: The clan cats usually have nature coloured pelts. Grown, grey, russet, tawny and sometimes dappled. They have long legs,and extremly long sharp claws.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: EarthClan warriors and kind and confident. Although they may seem to be nice, they can change their attitude in the blink of an eye. Going from helpful to savage. But to cat of their Clan and close friends, they are loyal and protective.

Territory: EarthClan covers a forest area which has scattered waterfalls in it. It's a beautiful place and they gaurd it with their life to make sure no one else takes their spot. But just like everything else, it can't be perfect. Twolegs usually come to a part of their territory in new-leaf, but they know how to handle them.

History: EarthClan was made by a band of rouges, and then slowly became the powerful Clan they are today. Their first leader, Rainstar, worked hard to make her Clan as it is now, and struggled with the Clan threw many hardships in the begining.

Other: Current leader; Shadowstar (large, dark handsome tabby with bright gold eyes and a long tail.) Current Deputy; Flshfur (dappled small tom with bright green eyes. One of the fastest cats around with swift paws, good for hunting and fighting.

You can change the leader and deputy up if you want (:

6) Clan Name: Mistclan (Liontalon)

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Light gray, silver, misty colored, and white, long legged, fur can be long, short, and medium, but have very sleek and thick pelts.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: They are quiet, peaceful cats, and are rarly seen aside from gatherings. Most clans think of them as weak cowards, but they are very strong willed, and aren't afraid to fight.

Territory: They live high on the moors and on cliff faces. Where mist and fog gather most of the day. their camp is some caves in a steep valley.

HIstory: The stories say that their pelts were once brown and ginger like other cats and they were called Amberclan. But when the other clans drove them from their home in the forest into the moors and mountains, the fur changed color into the mist and fog they live in. So they changed their name to Mistclan because of their misty pelts.

Other: Current leader-Cloudstar(A large tom with long almost white fur, deep blue eyes, he is very sstrong willed and thats what cost him most of his lives, and has 1 life left) Deputy-Snowpelt(A small whith tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, short fur and a long feathery tail, she is kind and thoughtful)

* * *

><p><strong>Runners Up!<strong>

Clan Name: Darkclan

Normal Appearance of cats in this clan: Darkish colors, like dark brown or dark gray, the occasional Dark ginger or pale gray, but never really pure white, just patches or stripes of white. Any color eyes, normally blue or amber.

Normal Attitude/Personality: Friendly, but slightly mysterious. Sometimes they can be a bit snobby, but hardly. They are kind and will help others in need.

Territory: a burned meadow with charred trees. They dug their camp from a large badger set to accommodate many cats, tunnels lead off to different dens. The top of the territory is burned and gray, with little vegitation.

History: was once a clan called Meadowclan, but when a fire burned throught the meadow, most of the cats were killed. From the remaining cats, a warrior named Darkfeather started a new clan, she found that a badger set caved into, well, a cave. and that's what they made their camp from.

Other: they don't catch a lot of prey, so they are pretty thin.

* * *

><p>Clan Name: SnowClan<p>

Appearance: Cats of snowclan are usually gray, silver, blue, black, and the rare white also. Their pelts are these colors to help then blend into their surroundings (snow). Their eyes are usually gray, black, Silver, blue, or purple.

Attitude: SnowClan cats are very tough because of having to survive where it snows most of the time. They are very brave and kind, but are protective of their clan and territory.

History: SnowClan's ancestors are called CloudClan because snow originates front the clouds. They're medicine cats are called healers. They're apprentices are called Beginners or Begins for shortWhen warriors become leaders they add on cloud as the ending Of their name. They have living in the snowy forest for as Long as they

can remember. Their leader is named Snowcloud.

Territory: they live in an area In the forest with 2 other clans called fireclan and earthclan. Snowclan lives in a woodsy area that gets alot of snow.

* * *

><p>Clan name: EchoClan<p>

Normal apperance: Grey, black or white colored pelts with gren or blue eyes.

Normal attitude: Calm and quiet, they get along with other Clans. They prefer in battle to stand alone. They are brave and very loyal and most falll in love. [That's because they all get along very well]

Territory: Rocky and mountainess with tall trees and narrow pathes.

History: They were created by Echo, who liked the idea of a group of cats working together. She was very kind, but never took a mate. They were the first Clan to be created.

Other: The equal of SkyClan, must be strong jumper.

* * *

><p>Name: Airclan<p>

Appearance: Greys browns and yellows mostly. They have short fur and long legs.

Attitude: Wily and sneaky. They are fast runners and high jumpers. Basically a mix of Windclan and Skyclan. These cats are extremely loyal and will do anything for their clan. They are fierce in battle, but don`t usually like to kill.

Territory: A large plain. There are only two trees, and those are given to the elders and queens. There is also a small gorge by a slow-moving stream.

History: They have fought against other clans many times over their gorge which is nearly on the border. They have managed to keep it though, and do not plan on letting it go anytime soon.

Other: Their leader is Reedstar, deputy is Kestrelwing, medicine cat is Iciclefire, and medicine cat apprentice is Cloudpaw.

* * *

><p>Clan name:Leafclan<p>

Normal Appearance of cats in this clan: Usually brown, black, white, orange,silver, red and gray with the ocassional blue!Slender bodies and largish have dappled coats!

Normal Attidude of cats in this clan:Very kind and gentle and like helping other clans. Known to be the best hunters in the forest. Rather like they want is smart and they know everything about Nature!

Territory:Beside a lake in a forest in English Countryside. Near Twoleg place where a kind dog Bess lives.

History:Leafclan started off with two young cats: Lionstream and was from Windclan and Lionstream from Riverclan. They met each other when Silverflower was being attacked by a fox and Lionstream saved they fell in clans found out and made them loners. They ran away to a forest and met some other cats there. They started a called their clan Leafclan because of the many different trees that were there with interesting leaves.

Other:They like eating birds and landprey and fish!They can also swim!

* * *

><p>Clan Name: RippleClan<p>

Apperance: Normally a shade of grey, silver, or a blueish grey color. They have sharp claws and long strong lean legs that help them to swim and run quickly. They have usually light colored eyes though rarely dark. Common markings they ave are tabby and dappled.

They are smart and very sneaky cats who are steathly and don't like to go out into the open and be spotted by other clan cats. They are like a mixture of ShadowClan and RiverClan. RippleClan cats prefer to stick near the waters, though RippleClan cats can adapt and ajust to almost anywhere. RIppleClan cats normally hunt fish or even mouse. They are quick thinking cats and are also mostly very stubborn like cats. RippleClan cats don't like to interact among other clans though they are willing to help other cats from other clans who are in danger or in an immediate death situation.

RippleClan cats live not very far from the lake and their territory even spreads out into the sandy beach shore. They live in the light marshy forest in which their are many rivers, basins, and other water sources. They also have a very big marshy area in a major part of their territory.

RippleClan was formed by a cat called Tigerheart who came from RiverClan who then fell in love wth a cat from ShadowClan called Juniperberry. They were so in love that they ran away from their clans and went far away from them as they were cast out as rouges and were demanded to be killed if seen on the clans territory anymore. Once they settled down they gathered rouges, loners, and kittypets to form a clan of their own called RippleClan, a mix of ShadowClan and RiverClan. They don't believe in StarClan but think that when a cat dies they jst die.

The current leader is FalconStar, Deputy Honeylight, Med cat Barkclaw

Clan Name: TreeClan

CTas of TreecLan are normally dark brown, gray, or black so they blend with their surroundings.

TreeClan cats are brave and bold, willing to stick up for themselves and their clan mates.

Territory: TreeClan cats live in the large rain forest next to a lake on the edge of a giant mountain range. Their camp is located almost exactly in the center of the forest, in a large comfortable clearing.

History; TreeClan was founded by a cat who ran away from a different clan named Treeblaze, she then formed TreeClan out of other clan cats and loners so that it became as big as any of the other clans.

Clan Name: Eveclan

Normal apperance of cats of this clan: Most cats have black, brown or dark purple pelts. They are mostly strong and well built. They are very camoflaged against the dark barks of the trees around where they live.

Normal Attitude of cats in this clan: Eveclan cats are very smart but normally use their knowledge for good doing. They are very peaceful but if caught in a fight they are strong fighters and can over power their opponents. They like to help other clans and normally are very kind.

Territory: Eveclan live at the edge of the forest. The bark of the trees are dark and they help make the cats invisible to predators. At the very edge of the forest there is a river that flows around the edge of the whole forest. The river is a couple of paws in front of the forest and on the other side of the river there is field with several trees and lots of herbs.

History: Eveclan used to live in the whole forest until the other clans came. They agreed to give some territory to the other clans that came from other places and have been driven out by other clans. They are now living under the reign of their leader, Nightstar.

Other: They are the only clan that can defeat badgers and the other clans appreciate what Eveclan have done for them.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: I have a request so if you're interested please review and I'll skim over your stories. I would like a co writer to help me with the awakening, I'm a new writer and I doubt how good I am so I would like someone to help me edit and fix my chapters:) Also I still need to Clans worth of cats so either I'll have to make them up myself, The creators can send me their cats or i'll do a create a cat fir those two clans who knows but hey as soon as those clans are full I will get the story up as soon as possible.**


End file.
